


All tied up.

by Kataury



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Drabble, First time drabble, Hair, Hair Brushing, How did this sudden trend get started?, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mildly OOC, Not Beta Read, pre-path of radiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataury/pseuds/Kataury
Summary: Soren loses his hair clasps, but fortunately Ike has an easy solution





	All tied up.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the discord that started this hairy nonsense. And Ash for catalyzing it, and the artists who keep posting cute hair pictures. And now I have to contribute with a drabble (Cause I can't draw a straight line...haha OTL). (Am I avoiding my main work at this time? You bet your boots I am. :P It's still going guys, no worries. I'm making progress. Albeit slowly.) But enjoy a drabble. A hairy drabble.

"Is everything okay, Soren?" Ike asked, poking his head into the mage's room. His friend had yet to arrive for breakfast with the other mercenaries, bringing the worried trainee upstairs to check on things. The room had fallen into a rare state of disarray. Books were pulled from shelves and left in messy stacks, and the contents of a trunk were upturned onto the bed in a pile of clothing and papers. Meanwhile Soren dug through his small desk, brow furrowed in annoyance.

"Soren?" The larger boy asked again, slipping inside and closing the door behind him. The mage didn't respond, tossing aside his organized papers and maps with a growl. He continued to paw at the contents of his desk until he finally let out an angry snarl and snatched up a pair of shears atop the desk, whirling towards a small looking glass set atop a chest of drawers. With a determination that came only from a short temper, the mage grabbed a chunk of hair and slid open the sharp shears.

"Soren! What are you doing??" Ike stammered in surprise, startling the wind mage.

"Ike! This. Um... what are you doing in my room?" The mage replied, his tone an odd mixture of peeved and sheepish.

"You didn't come down for breakfast," The blue-haired hero stated seriously. Meals were the most important part of the day in Ike's opinion, and missing a meal was enough to cause concern for him. "What's going on?"

Soren shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "It's nothing..." he muttered. "Just giving myself a haircut to make things bearable." Ike examined Soren's hair, realizing that this was the first time he had seen the young mage's hair down. Dark hair poured down his back in inky cascades, framing Soren's face in feathery tresses before continuing towards the small of his back.

"You have really long hair," Ike mused aloud. He  _knew_   that Soren had long hair, but he had never seen so much of it at once, flowing freely from their usual restraints. He felt something odd flutter in his belly as he continued to stare. He really wanted to know what it felt like.

Soren felt blood rush towards his cheeks. "Obviously..." He avoided those intense blue eyes and turned back towards his task, bringing the shears towards his head again. 

"Don't do that!" Ike exclaimed, snatching the shears away from the younger boy's pale hands. 

"What? Why?" Soren asked with growing irritation. "I refuse to have hair falling in my face all day during studies and training. I can't find my clasps either, so the hair goes." The mage reached out to retrieve his lost scissors. 

"No!" Ike protested, lifting them above his head, and far out of the young mage's reach. Soren followed, standing on his tiptoes to try and reach them. 

"Ike this isn't funny! Give them back!" Soren demanded. 

"No! You can't cut your hair! Ike insisted. Slipping the shears to his other hand when the mage's hands got a little too close for comfort. He raised his other hand farther back, resisting Soren's struggles and pulls at his sleeves. Throughout their dancing both seemed to forget the mess of books beneath them. Ike slipping on a piece of paper, letting out a  _very_ manly yelp as he fell back on his rump, latching onto Soren and dragging him down with him. Both fell into a tumble of limbs, with Soren safely cushioned by Ike's body. Soren was also surprisingly light, Ike realized. 

The weight across his body abruptly disappeared as Soren scooted away, his face covered in a rare splash of color as he avoided Ike's gaze. "It's my hair," the mage argued. "I can do what I want with it," he grumbled. 

Ike sat up, seeing his friend's put out visage surrounded by the uncharacteristic clutter of his room. A brilliant idea soon dawned upon the trainee. 

"Do you have a comb?" he asked sincerely. Soren scowled suspiciously at the younger boy, distrusting of his sudden change of attitude. 

"Why?" 

"I have an idea. Get me a brush," Ike repeated, making sure to slide the shears into his trouser pocket, safely away from the smaller boy's quick hands. 

The mage huffed before raising himself from the floor, turning towards the pile of clothes and books on his bed. A few sifts through the mound produced the desired item, which he handed to Ike with mild reluctance. "A comb isn't going to help anything if I don't have my clasps," he complained. 

"Just sit down," Ike replied with a smile, sitting himself on the chair and gesturing for Soren to sit between his legs. "I've had to help Mist with her hair before. I think I have something that might help." 

Soren cocked a dubious eyebrow his friend's way, reluctantly sitting on the floor below the blue-haired boy. His stiff shoulders reminded Ike of a cat that usually skulked around the retreat. Nervous, always suspicious and uncertain at first, but after a long period of time, with lots of food and sneaky pets, Ike had won the creature's affections. He attempted this now as he gently ran his fingers across Soren's scalp, awed by the silky texture against his callused hands. While a cat may be soft and fluffy, the young boy decided then that he enjoyed the feeling of Soren's hair much more. He slowly began to run the brush down the length of the mage's head, slowly brushing away at his morning snarls and knots until he was able to run the comb smoothly from crown to tip. The mage's shoulders slowly relaxed with every brush, slowly leaning back into the warm hands ministering to his hair. He felt his long dark hair being gathered, comb catching any runaway strands until he was left with his usual bangs hanging on the sides of his face. He felt something tie around the base of his head, tightening his long mane into a simple ponytail. 

"What are you using?" Soren asked curiously, reaching back to touch the material binding his hair together. A coarse fabric met his fingertips, hanging several feet past the knot towards the end of his hair in similar length. The young mage glanced back to Ike, startled to see Ike without his daily bandanna wrapped around his forehead. His long blue hair fell forward in a shaggy mess, hooding his dark blue eyes and adding several years to his face. 

"It's not as neat as your clasps, but until we find them I think it will do," Ike smiled, "Besides," he reaches out to latch onto a dark tress, allowing it to slip through his fingers like water. "Green looks rather good on you." Soren was dumbfounded, at a loss for words as he stared blankly at the taller boy. "Um..." The trainer scratched his head, realizing how close the two of them were, with Soren tucked neatly between his legs, staring up at him with his piercing claret eyes. "I'll want that back though, I can't really beat Boyd without my lucky bandanna," he laughed nervously, waiting for the mage to move away so he could stand. 

Soren finally blinked several times, breaking their eternal stare and quickly jumping to his feet. "Erm... Thank you, Ike. I'm grateful for your help," he tucked the ponytail behind his shoulders, feeling it fall neatly down the middle of his back, with a green tail trailing right behind. "But will you be alright with your hair hanging in front of your face like that?" 

Ike scoffed. "Are you kidding? I could use the sword blind if needed. Don't worry about it, Soren." He smiled at Soren, lifting himself to his full height while his eyes continue to examine Soren. A small part of the trainee was sad to see his hair tucked away from view again. "If you ever need help doing your hair again, just let me know. I had to learn a lot for Mist, so I know my way around hair," he smiled. 

The mage broke their stare and looked away. "Of course, Ike. I, um, would be glad to have your help in that manner. I mean, matter." He corrected himself, feeling hot from all his blushing. "I will join everyone shortly once I place my room back in order," he promised. 

"Okay, but if you're not back downstairs in ten minutes I'm coming back up here to get you," Ike replied, allowing the mage his privacy. Soren quietly let out an exhausted sigh as the boy headed towards the door, suddenly jumping back to attention when Ike called back to him. 

"Oh, and Soren?" 

"Y-yes, Ike?" 

The blue-haired trainee shot him a crooked smile. "I like your hair long and down like that, so don't expect to find these shears anytime soon." 

Soren allowed himself a small smile aimed at the closing door. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus piece: Throughout the day Ike finds Soren's three clasps hanging around the base. Just to keep track of them he uses them to clip his hair back up out of his face. Soren loses his mind when he sees him like that. (haha)


End file.
